A Mistake, Really?
by Luh Hyuuga
Summary: Muitas vezes através de escolhas supostamente erradas, tomamos as melhores decisões de nossas vidas!


Naruto não me pertence. Ainda HAHAHA

Concurso SasuHina - 2011

**A Mistake, Really?**

Sob um céu estrelado e uma linda lua cheia, uma jovem, caminhava calmamente em um bosque. Olhando de relance, parecia ser apenas uma bela moça aproveitando a noite. Mas quem olhasse atentamente, veria que seus passos eram trêmulos, embalados por pequenos soluços e seus orbes perolados estavam inchados e vermelhos.

Quem a vê dessa maneira não pode acreditar que a pequena garota frágil e chorona é considerada uma ninja determinada e habilidosa. Apesar de agora ser uma mulher, madura e bem resolvida, Hinata Hyuuga, no fundo, sempre seria meiga e sensível. Mesmo que agora vivesse de aparências, naquele momento deixaria a verdadeira Hinata vir á tona.

Se sentia perdida, era boa com mentiras, mas não conseguia mentir para si mesma. Sendo uma boa atriz, conseguiu convencer a todos que sua vida era boa e que estava tudo bem, mas agora não havia ninguém por perto para atuar.

Havia cometido um grande erro, e simplesmente não havia como voltar atrás.

Seu pai estava desconfiando, não recebia uma missão há dois meses, mas simplesmente não poderia correr risco nenhum. Fora obrigada a contar sua situação para a hokage, que prontamente se ofereceu para ajuda-la, a acobertando sempre e a ajudando quando preciso. Estava conseguindo disfarçar a barriga - agradeceu mentalmente por sempre usar roupas largas - mas conseguiria viver essa farsa até quando?

E a pergunta crucial; esconderia a gravidez de Sasuke?

Talvez. Ele a rejeitaria, mas não ao bebê. Seu sonho era reerguer se clã, e há melhor maneira se não com um herdeiro?

Inconscientemente começou a acariciar sua barriga. Sempre sonhou em ser mãe, mas não naquelas condições.

Sasuke nunca oficializou o que eles tinham. Começou com uma grande amizade – que escondiam de todos - , e pouco a pouco se tornou algo mais sério. Pelo menos para a Hyuuga.

Hinata não sabe dizer, mas para ela sempre fora algo especial. Único. Mas não seria tola o suficiente para pensar que para ele também era. E há alguns meses o relacionamento passou á outro patamar, e Hinata estava com medo. Medo de ser apenas mais uma que caiu na rede do Uchiha.

Muitas vezes se perguntou porque se permitia viver essa situação, mas sempre que o via voltando de alguma missão, com aquele sorriso de canto e com seus belos olhos negros, a resposta aparecia subitamente. Ela a amava. E faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo por perto, até mesmo se submeter a ser apenas uma amiga que às vezes poderia ser usada para esquentar as noites frias.

Tudo começou quando o Uchiha se entregara, e se submetera ao julgamento. Acabou sendo forçado á prestar dois anos de missões interruptas, para provar sua lealdade, o que se tornou quase um presente, já que no pouco tempo que ficava em Konoha, Sasuke não era bem tratado – a não ser por Naruto e Sakura, é claro.

Hinata fora ordenada á, como membro ANBU, supervisionar algumas missões do Uchiha. Fato que o deixara possesso, já que não suportava a idéia de ter que obedecer á "fraca Hyuuga". Mas a herdeira conseguira resolver esse problema, não antes de algumas calorosas discussões, sempre terminando com um Uchiha sangrando e uma Hyuuga sem graça, pedindo desculpas.

Resumindo, Sasuke fora meio que obrigado a aprender a respeitar a Hyuuga e Hinata a lidar com o jeito frio e muitas vezes cruel do Uchiha. Inesperadamente daí nasceu uma grande amizade. Que se tornou algo mais quando Naruto anunciou seu noivado com Sakura – que há muito havia desistido do Sasuke -, e a pequena Hyuuga viu seu mundo ruir, sendo consolada pelo Uchiha mais novo. Foi a primeira de muitas noites juntos.

Sasuke sempre a tratou com carinho, e do seu modo, fazia Hinata se sentir especial. Mas ainda se encontravam em segredo, o que fortalecia a idéia de que era apenas um caso passageiro.

E um pedaço de Hinata morria cada vez que ela pensava nisso.

Sasuke voltara de uma missão de dois meses há dois dias, e Hinata o estava evitando de todas as formas possíveis. A Hyuuga estava entrando no terceiro mês de gestação, e estava apenas com uma pequena perceptível barriga, mas Sasuke perceberia. Ele nunca deixava escapar nada. Hinata descobriu a gravidez poucos dias depois que ele partira, felizmente, porque se soubesse antes, não conseguiria esconder.

Levantou a cabeça, respirou fundo e finalmente decidiu. Iria procura-lo e o enfrentaria. Seria rejeitada, mas estava nas mãos de Sasuke o que fazer dali pra frente.

OoOo

- Mas quem é o desgraçado que me acorda uma hora dessas? - sentiu um calafrio – Um momento!

Ouviu a voz grossa e sonolenta, sentiu suas pernas amolecerem. Meu Deus, o que ela iria fazer? Prendeu a respiração enquanto a porta era aberta.

- Hinata! – falou com um tom rude, mas com os olhos surpresos. Usando apenas uma calça de moletom e despenteado, Sasuke era a imagem da perfeição – Está tudo bem? - ele perguntou enquanto analisava seus olhos inchados e o modo como Hinata o encarava. Com fragilidade e desolação.

- S-sim – ela se sentiu boba por gaguejar, depois de tudo ainda se sentia sem graça perto dele – Posso entrar?

- Hm claro.

Logo estavam sentados no sofá, Hinata com um chocolate quente e com um Uchiha a encarando com frieza. Mas a Hyuuga conseguia notar pequenas rugas de preocupação em seu rosto.

- Como foi a missão? - Hinata perguntou, tentando quebrar o clima tenso.

- Foi ótima – ela desviou o olhar e ele suspirou – Mas tenho a impressão de que não é sobre isso que você quer conversar.

- Bom, não... é que... – ela gaguejou novamente, o que irritou o Uchiha. Ele deixou escapar um longo e suspiro, e logo a interrompeu.

- Te procurei no seu clã ontem, e me falaram que você havia saído, sendo que a tinha visto entrando em sua casa poucos segundos antes. O mesmo na casa da Tenten, da Ino...– ele falou, direto e sem rodeios. Típico de um Uchiha – Não estou entendendo. Você deixou claro que não me quer por perto, e agora aparece em minha casa no meio da noite – ele cuspiu, claramente furioso - O que está acontecendo? Seja direta, Hina, você me conhece o suficiente para saber que não gosto de ser enrolado.

A essa altura ele estava de pé, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão séria.  
Ela o encarou, e em seus olhos viu algo que a deixou assustada. Havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos, mesclada com a mais pura mágoa.

- E-eu...

- Hinata, se você quer terminar diga logo – ele falou, frio.

- E-eu não quero – ela falou rapidamente, e respirou fundo, tentando controlar a gagueira que parecia sempre voltar quando o olhava – Mas, apenas me esclareça, o que eu supostamente queria terminar? - ele a encarou, confuso.

- Nosso namoro...

- Então estamos namorando? - ela perguntou, claramente espantada.

- Não sei você, mas eu não costumo dormir com meus amigos – o Uchiha respondeu seco.

Hinata o olhou ofendida, e confusa por tanta hostilidade. Sasuke sempre fora assim com os outros, mas nunca com ela.

- Não seja ridículo - Ela tentou formular algo, o modo como ele a encarava a deixava amedrontada. Aquela conversa não estava tomando o rumo esperado - Mas... porque nunca tornou esse "namoro" público?

Ele se mexeu incomodado. Não era de seu feitio falar sobre o que sentia, mas era melhor esclarecer tudo de uma vez.

- Fiquei preocupado com o que as pessoas falariam para você se nos vissem juntos... você sempre teve a cabeça feita, mas também sempre tentou agradar a todos, principalmente seu pai. O desgraçado sabe pressionar, e eu sei quem você escolheria se fosse obrigada – ele se sentou ao seu lado, e fechando os olhos, apoiou a cabeça em suas mãos - Mais alguma dúvida/ - ele sussurrou com uma voz rouca, o que causou arrepios involuntários na Hyuuga.

- Eu apenas... v-você nunca deixou claro o que realmente tínhamos – ela falou, claramente confusa.

- Realmente me quer se arrastando não? – ele suspirou - Você é cega Hinata? - ele perguntou exasperado, abrindo os olhos - Você me viu com outra mulher desde que começamos a nos encontrar, ou quando simplesmente éramos amigos? – o Uchiha a encarou significativamente - Sabe o que dizem, gestos valem mais do que palavras

Hinata sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. De um modo realmente deturpado, ele havia se declarado, entrelinhas é claro, mas ela havia entendido o significado daquelas poucas palavras. Ele se preocupava com o que ela pensaria dele e com os problemas que ela poderia enfrentar se soubesse que estavam juntos. Com o coração inflamando, ela se deu conta do que era aquele brilho diferente nos olhos do Uchiha.

Era medo. O mesmo medo que ela tinha em seus olhos agora.

O medo de perdê-lo.

- Está enganado – ela ergueu o rosto do Uchiha e lhe encarou - Eu escolheria você.

Viu os olhos do moreno se arregalarem, e um pequeno sorriso de canto aparecer subitamente. Oh como adorava aquele sorriso.

O abraçou, e se sentindo flutuar, finalmente criou coragem. Era agora ou nunca.

- Estou grávida – ela sussurrou contra o peito do Uchiha.

Sentiu o corpo dele enrijecer e os batimentos cardíacos acelerarem. Se passaram alguns segundos em que os dois se encontravam no mais profundo silêncio.

- Diga algo – ela pediu subitamente, segurando um soluço.

- Q-quanto tempo? - ele gaguejou, dessa vez era ele sem fala.

- Quase três meses.

- Por que não me contou antes? - ele puxou seu rosto para trás, e ela se permitiu se perder naquele mar negro, que agora estavam confusos.

- Descobri pouco depois que viajou – ela logo tentou se desculpar, já com os olhos transbordando - Não foi planejado, eu juro.

- Tudo bem. Eu sei que não foi – ele começou a acariciar sua barriga – E agora, o que faremos?

- Eu não sei... me diz você – Hinata o viu parar subitamente e logo recomeçar os carinhos.

- Acho que... – ela vislumbrou um dos sorrisos mais sinceros do Uchiha – preciso falar com o meu sogrão.

Hinata soltou um risada. E logo abraçou o moreno, sentindo seu coração se encher da mais pura alegria.

O futuro era confuso e incerto, mas vislumbrando aqueles olhos negros, ela soube que nunca estaria sozinha, e com ele ao seu lado, tudo sempre daria certo.

_E tudo começou - supostamente - como um grande erro._

_

* * *

_**N/A;** Er... eu sei, ficou uma porcaria e super em cima da hora, mas eu tinha que participar. Sei lah, primeira vez que participo de um concurso de fics *o* /afeliz. Enfim... tá aí, espero que alguém ai goste hehe *-*

Beeijus ;*

Comentários?


End file.
